


【授翻/拔杯】We Gladly Feast

by runningseven



Category: Hannibal (TV), The Addams Family (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe-Addams Family Fusion, Canon-Typical Content, Getting Together, Hannibal and Will end up channeling big Morticia and Gomez vibes, Happy Ending, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Takes place in season 1, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Will Graham Dosen't Need Help, Will Graham is an Addams, but he likes making it seem like he does, for once Hannibal is the one swept along in a wave of confusion, h3 spends most of the confused, the last three are very brief - Freeform, the rest is him being VERY into it, 中文授翻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningseven/pseuds/runningseven
Summary: 它以一场谋杀开始，以一个吻结束。当汉尼拔在犯罪现场见到威尔的姑姑和叔叔时，他觉得有必要邀请这对恩爱的夫妇共进晚餐。汉尼拔一直都知道威尔是独一无二的，但是当晚餐揭示了另一个人令人吃惊的新真相时，他的痴迷就不仅仅是爱了。汉尼拔从来不会错过任何一件好事。
Relationships: Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	【授翻/拔杯】We Gladly Feast

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We Gladly Feast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459341) by [twoseas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoseas/pseuds/twoseas). 



> This post is a translation of an article written by twoseas，I am glad to have the honor of translating this article。  
> Please enjoy it！

原作者的话：为了庆祝这部新电影的预告片上映，也为了满足我对亚当斯一家和汉尼拔的喜爱，我向世界展示了我自己的亚当斯一家/汉尼拔 AU！  
请慢用！

Meet The Family  
汉尼拔在等待威尔到来的时候欣赏着这场表演。其他人都在忙着自己的工作，Katz 女士一边拍照，一边发出一种勉强能抑制住的赞许声。杰克看了她一眼，她没有理会，相比老板的反对，他更关心的是她的相机镜头。这个场景无疑是美丽的，无论是杀戮还是摆出尸体的姿势，都与人们对工艺的热情产生了共鸣。这位不道德的法官经常轻而易举地放过最令人发指的罪犯，他被吊起来烧死的方式让人想起几幅关于折磨和焚烧女巫的蚀刻画。尽管缺乏细腻，汉尼拔还是欣赏清晰直接的信息和干净利落的处决——可以这么说。  
“有什么部位不见了吗? ”杰克问道，眉头低垂，心里无疑在想着开膛手。  
“一个，”普莱斯说，“但是，呃，我们找到了。”  
科学家们都看着烧焦的尸体的嘴。  
杰克畏缩了一下，“啊。”  
威尔过了一会儿就到了，他毫不迟疑地穿过了执法部门的边界。他看上去特别疲惫，睡眠不足使他眼睛下面的阴影很重。当其他人向汉尼拔挥手致意或者简短地问好时，汉尼拔对侧写员露出了欢迎的微笑。威尔朝他们点点头，然后摇摇晃晃地笑了一下。然后他呆住了，当他看到摆在他们面前的画面时，眼睛瞪得大大的。  
汉尼拔希望威尔沉浸在他的想象中，在他的脑海中重复杀人的表演，回到过去，以一种只有杀人犯自己才喜欢的方式体验这一行为。这总是让人回味无穷。  
他没有料到的是，这个人疲惫的面孔里弥漫着一种真正的快乐，使它们变得近乎天使般。  
“我得走了，”他立刻说，背对着队伍和谋杀现场。杰克在他后面吠了两声，当威尔丝毫不在意他的时候，他的表情从恼怒变成了担心。  
“莱克特医生，可以吗? ”杰克朝着那个正在撤退的侧写员挥了挥手，他的沮丧和担忧交织在一起，形成了一种只有杰克这样的人才会有的有趣的无助感。  
“当然，杰克。”  
可以肯定的是，汉尼拔并没有不跟随的意思。  
他穿过执法部门和鉴证科的人群，眼睛盯着威尔的背影。那人熟练地避开人群，从容而有目的地走过一小群观光客。他一路大步走到一丛树下，走到一对坐在公园长椅上的夫妇身边时，他停了下来。  
当这对夫妇从座位上站起来时，汉尼拔歪着头。它们在明媚的秋日中显得格外醒目，都穿着永恒但不寻常的正式服装。女人穿着合身的黑色礼服，男人穿着黑白条纹套装。那个女人拿着一把黑色蕾丝阳伞，遮住阳光，用过滤过的光线做成错综复杂的图案，把自己的五官遮得严严实实。  
“亲爱的，”女人可爱地低声咕哝着，以超自然的优雅姿态向前走去，她的拖地长裙没有褶皱。她伸出双手，鲜红的指甲和她的口红颜色完全吻合。“让我们看看你。”  
“莫蒂西亚姨妈! ”威尔立刻走进她的怀抱，让她拥抱了自己。当她走开时，他摘下眼镜，毫不动摇地迎着她的目光。“你可以先打个电话。”  
“那有什么好玩的，老伙计! ”那个留着大胡子的男人在看到汉尼拔之前，把一只坚定的手搭在威尔的肩膀上。“这位衣冠楚楚的先生是谁? ”  
威尔回头一看，困惑的皱眉立刻消失了。他似乎对汉尼拔的出现并不感到惊讶或不安，而是欢迎地低下了头。“莱克特医生。这是我的姑姑和叔叔，莫蒂西亚和戈麦斯 · 亚当斯。”  
汉尼拔采取了最后几个必要的步骤加入了这个小组，同时尽力掩饰他在事情发生转折时的震惊和困惑。“很高兴见到你，”他殷勤地说。  
“莱克特医生? ”莫蒂西亚快速地上下打量着他，脸上露出高深莫测的微笑。“终于见到你了，真是太好了。”  
“我们是你的崇拜者，”戈麦斯热情地插话。  
“不像威尔那样对你的工作那么着迷，”莫提莎带着一种平静而狡猾的神情继续说道，“但还是敬佩你的人。”  
汉尼拔微微皱起眉头，他的困惑开始引起关注。  
“莫蒂西亚姨妈，”威尔呻吟着。  
“得了吧，”她严厉地说，“那位好医生一定知道你有多爱他吧? ”  
汉尼拔的眼睛睁大了。  
“你是唯一一个有能力欣赏这种细微差别的人。”戈麦斯举起一个充满激情的拳头，“这么复杂! ”  
“请住手，”威尔咕哝道。  
莫蒂西亚低下头。“好吧，但只是因为我们太想你了。你好吗，亲爱的? 你看起来糟透了。”  
她津津有味地说了最后七个字。  
“你病了吗? ”戈麦斯坦率地问道。  
“脑炎，”威尔满意地耸耸肩承认。  
汉尼拔眨了眨眼，下巴松弛到嘴唇都要张开了。  
躁狂的光芒充满了戈麦斯的眼睛。“脑炎! 你真幸运。蒂什，还记得我的回合吗? ”  
“发烧，”她低声说，“疯狂的咆哮。”  
“头痛? ”戈麦斯带着强烈的好奇心问道。“癫痫? ”  
“还有梦游，”威尔证实道，“还有幻觉。”  
“你的思想产生了幻觉，”戈麦斯闭上眼睛，间接地欣喜若狂。“真是太棒了! ”  
莫蒂西亚带着阴谋般的傻笑向汉尼拔凑过去。“戈麦斯一直偏爱脑炎。直到他问我是不是去勾引和吸干他的女魔鬼时，我们才治愈了他。戈麦斯不会忘记的。”  
“威尔，我的孩子，我们有这么多忙着做，”戈麦斯热情断言。他从威尔和汉尼拔的肩膀上看过去。“但是我看到你还有工作要做。需要抓住那些杀人犯，嗯? ”  
戈麦斯摇动着他的眉毛，表现出一种近乎滑稽的热情。  
威尔哼了一声，向杰克正在等他们的地方投去不屑一顾的目光，脸上露出不耐烦的表情。“求你了，戈麦斯叔叔。无论在哪里，我都能认出你们俩所做的工作。”  
“我们无法抗拒，”莫提莎轻松地笑了。她把手放在丈夫的前臂上，期待地看着威尔。”“我们吃饭好吗？明天晚上怎么样? ”  
“堂兄伊特推荐了一个地方，”戈麦斯在年补充说。  
当威尔顺从地点点头时，汉尼拔发现自己内心在调解。“恕我冒昧，我能提出一个替代方案吗? ”  
他们三个兴致勃勃地等待着他的建议。  
“在我家吃晚饭，”汉尼拔继续说。“家人和朋友之间的亲密晚餐，而不是陌生人之间的。我对烹饪艺术充满热情，我一直在努力说服威尔尽可能多地加入我的餐桌。我也很乐意邀请你们两位。”  
“哦。”莫蒂西亚的喘息是真诚的，尽管气氛有些压抑。“太好了。你确定我们不会给你添麻烦? ”  
“一点也不，”汉尼拔向她保证。他拿出一张名片和一支钢笔，然后整齐地把地址写在背面。“七点怎么样? ”  
莫蒂西亚低着头接过了这张卡片。  
“那就这么定了。”戈麦斯狠狠地搓着双手。  
“直到明天晚上，莱克特医生，”殡仪馆告别。当她吻别威尔的面颊时，她的表情变得温和了。“再见，亲爱的。”  
这对夫妇转身离开了，戈麦斯挽着他的妻子。她像走路一样从容不迫地拿着它。  
“好吧，莱克特医生，”威尔说，准备回到现场和杰克身边。“我想我们明天晚上可以一起吃晚饭。”  
In Which Dinner is a Revelation  
汉尼拔在规定的时间内尽可能准备好了四个人的晚餐。采购新鲜的肉类太仓促了，但汉尼拔的冰箱储备充足，而且他知道如何最大限度地利用冷冻食品。当他在制作这顿饭和中心装饰品的时候，他的脑子里充满了新的信息和可能性。这些精美的结构包括花朵、骨头和整个石榴。他缺少了一些东西，一些关于威尔和他的家庭的基本东西。汉尼拔需要知道，他又一次以一种命中注定的方式被威尔吸引。  
一阵敲门声打断了他的沉思，汉尼拔愉快地微笑着回答: “威尔。”  
“莱克特医生。”威尔递给他一瓶葡萄酒，这是一瓶出人意料的佳酿，正好配上晚餐。  
“谢谢你，威尔。这太好了。请进。让我帮你拿外套。”  
当他这样做的时候，汉尼拔靠过来闻了闻。他停顿了一下，吃了一惊。威尔的脑炎带来的狂热的甜蜜感觉消失了。  
“有什么问题吗，莱克特医生? ”威尔当场转过身来，愉快地歪起嘴唇。  
“一点也不，”汉尼拔马上转移话题，“晚饭快好了，你想喝点什么吗? ”  
“我不介意等晚饭，”威尔耸耸肩说，“我的叔叔阿姨应该很快就到了。”  
似乎是一提到这件事，铃声就响了起来，响亮地通知他的客人们。汉尼拔为这对夫妻开了门，迎接他们的不仅仅是新来的人，还有一阵突如其来的闪电和远处隆隆的雷声。  
“我们现在的天气真好，”莫蒂西亚平静地笑着说。  
“莱克特医生。”戈麦斯使劲地握了握手。“谢谢你的邀请。”  
威尔在汉尼拔身边讽刺地注意到:"星期三将是令人羡慕的日子。"。  
“她试图索要一个签名的承诺，”戈麦斯轻声说。“但是我们告诉她那样做是多么粗鲁。毕竟我们是客人! ”  
戈麦斯没有外套可挂，但当汉尼拔提出要把压碎的天鹅绒斗篷从她肩上拿下来时，莫蒂西亚低下头表示感谢。她的长袍还是和前一天一样优雅。轮廓是一样的，但是这件衣服的布料上镶嵌着珠宝，突出了她苍白的皮肤。  
汉尼拔陪同他的客人进入餐厅，为威尔拉出椅子，当威尔坐在汉尼拔右手边的座位上时，扬起了眉毛，获得了汉尼拔真诚的微笑。  
在解决完这顿饭之后，汉尼拔对他的客人们显而易见的兴奋感到非常高兴。他一直等到它们都咬了第一口，他的眼睛特别盯着威尔。  
“真好吃! ”戈麦斯兴致勃勃地说。  
威尔和莫蒂西亚品尝着他们的第一道菜，享受着更安静，但也同样坚定的乐趣，汉尼拔觉得足够满足，开始享用他自己盘子里的食物。  
“医生，”莫蒂西亚又吃了一口，哼哼着，“你已经告诉我们这是什么，但你还没有解释是谁。”  
汉尼拔的手紧紧握住他的刀，眼睛迅速转向威尔，威尔只是脸上挂着优雅的笑容。  
“什么? ”汉尼拔试探道，他的下巴绷得紧紧的，思考着这件事的影响和他的选择。  
莫蒂西亚的目光在威尔和汉尼拔之间巡视，她那修饰过的眉毛之间有一道细微的皱纹。“恐怕我失策了。威尔，你为什么不说你还在玩呢? ”  
戈麦斯看上去很沮丧，他整齐的胡子抽搐着。“为什么不呢? 如果我们知道的话，我们绝不会插手的! ”  
威尔只是一笑置之，“真的，这不是问题。”  
“你甚至已经摆脱了你的脑炎。”莫迪西亚的胭脂红色的嘴唇形成了一种苦恼的表情。“现在你就是健康的绝对画面。对不起，亲爱的。”  
“莫蒂西亚姨妈，”威尔咧嘴笑着说。“完全没问题。我很乐意放弃任何游戏，如果这意味着我可以和你们俩一起分享来自切萨皮克开膛手的一餐。”  
汉尼拔的指节在他的餐具上变白了。  
“你总是这么体贴，”莫蒂西亚低声说。  
戈麦斯微笑着说: “你最糟糕的特质。”  
“我知道，”威尔沮丧地叹了口气，又吃了一口饭。  
当莫蒂西亚和戈麦斯紧随其后时，汉尼拔松了手，尽管他的思想还在继续超速运转。  
“这真是一顿美味的晚餐，”莫蒂西亚称赞道。“你的技术堪称大师，医生。”  
“奶奶一定会为这个菜谱疯狂的，”戈麦斯毫无疑问地宣布，“最好不要告诉她。”  
“很难说谁会在那里获胜，”威尔考虑了一下，补充道。  
“看到别人欣赏同类相食的烹饪可能性真是太好了，”莫蒂西亚对汉尼拔说，脸上露出赞赏的微笑。“很少有人这么做。当然，从断裂的肋骨和撕裂的肉体之间抓出来的那些未经加工的、跳动着的心脏是残忍的。”  
"但是这个水平还是有些东西值得一提的,"威尔说完。  
“就是这样，”莫蒂西亚肯定地说。她公然好奇地看着汉尼拔强迫自己保持中立的目光。“莱克特医生，你是精神病医生吗? ”  
“是的，”汉尼拔设法回答。  
"你怎么看我们的威尔?" 戈麦斯问道，深情地微笑着看着前面提到的那个人。  
“威尔是... ... ”汉尼拔挣扎着说，这种情况使他处于一种特殊的劣势。“非同寻常。”  
戈麦斯骄傲地点了点头。“当他还是个孩子的时候，照顾他有一段时间，我们受到了独特的折磨。在这个地区的所有办公室都不接我们的电话之前，他把六个精神病医生逼疯了。我想把他送到北部去，他却诬陷我谋杀！如果莫蒂西亚没有让他帮我免罪的话，这些指控就不会成立了。真是辉煌的一幕。如果我不知道的话，我会发誓是我自己干的。”  
威尔闷了一大口酒以躲避其后。  
“他从他的母亲那里遗传的，”莫蒂西亚透露。“虽然我不得不承认，他的才能远远超过她自己。也许你听说过她，黑心杀手? ”  
戈麦斯难以置信地摇了摇头，“已经确认有58人被击毙。”  
“还有不计其数的未经证实的人，”威尔讽刺地吟诵道。他接着又翻了个白眼。  
“自从威尔出生后，我们就没有她的消息了，”莫蒂西亚露出端庄的微笑。“但我们总是在新闻中出现尸体时收集剪报。”  
汉尼拔喝了一小口酒，“是这样吗? ”  
“的确，”戈麦斯摇了摇头。“我们有相当多的剪贴簿。威尔来的时候喜欢把它拆了放把火烧了。”  
“勒奇总是把它装回去，”威尔低声嘟囔着。“他保留着复印件。我觉得他对她有意思。”  
“最近你来的次数还不足以真正摧毁任何东西，”莫蒂西亚略带严厉地指出。  
威尔将他的手防御性地举起。“我写。”  
莫蒂西亚和戈麦斯用无动于衷的皱眉对准了他，这让威尔皱起了眉头。  
莫提莎又咬了一口，喝了一口酒。“原谅我们，医生。我们太粗鲁了，老是谈论自己。”  
威尔把目光从家人身上移开，全神贯注地盯着汉尼拔。  
“一点也不，”汉尼拔争辩道，他的目光被威尔的幽默所吸引，另一个男人的眼睛被他们顽皮的热情所吸引。“我很高兴能更多地了解威尔和他的家庭。他很快就成了我最亲密的朋友之一。”  
莫蒂西亚和戈麦斯对视了一眼，他们的嘴唇上扬着神秘的微笑，威尔的眉毛向天挑起。  
经过一段充满紧张但不尴尬的沉默之后，莫蒂西亚开始了谈话。“看来我们已经谈到了一些敏感的话题。因此，让我们改变它们。莱克特医生，我知道你是弗朗索瓦·布歇的粉丝。”  
她完美地念出了艺术家的名字，她的丈夫振作起来。  
汉尼拔扫了一眼他的画作《淑女与天鹅》，忽略了威尔压抑的笑声。”“是的。你自己也是仰慕者吗? ”  
“我非常欣赏法国人的性感，以及鲍彻对情色的... ..  
当戈麦斯看着莫蒂西亚，好像她就是星星和月亮的时候，莫蒂西亚的嘴巴发出了邪恶的怪叫，他的表情完全被迷住了，甚至有点兴奋起来。  
汉尼拔扬起眉毛，一脸呆滞的表情。  
威尔对着餐巾咳嗽了一声，咳嗽声听起来像是更多的笑声。  
An Interlude of Dishes  
汉尼拔把最后一道菜晾干，他的清理工作完成了。然而，他感到焦躁不安，心情不好，他以往的镇定崩溃了。有太多的事情需要思考，需要考虑。这一切又回到了威尔 · 格雷厄姆身上。  
汉尼拔下定决心，擦干双手，拿起钥匙。

Moonlit Beauty  
陷阱看起来不一样。或者也许是汉尼拔刚刚才第一次看到它，天平在他眼中掉了下来。月亮圆圆的，天空是一片飘动的不祥的云朵。一阵奇怪的风吹来，在雨中沙沙作响，湿漉漉的树叶在耳边低吟着交响乐。汉尼拔看着房子的时间越长，房子里的空气就越清新，当他把目光移开的时候，窗户上的灯光忽明忽暗。被监视的感觉使他脖子后面的头发竖了起来，他意识的角落里有一个刺。在树木线上，一个模糊的影子在移动。汉尼拔的眼睛无法辨认出这种生物，只能分辨出它的大块头和巨大的鹿角。  
汉尼拔站在车外，双手紧握又松开，胸中充满了不祥的预感。  
狗的吠叫声撕裂了空气，汉尼拔看着威尔和他的狗狗们的黑影从树林里出现。  
汉尼拔走过去见他们。  
威尔穿着他的外套和围巾，他的眼镜不见了。他走起路来，自信而泰然自若，就像家里的一个掠食者那样慵懒而优雅。  
“莱克特医生，”他亲切地向他打招呼。“这么晚了，你还在这儿干什么？就在我离开你之后。”  
汉尼拔吞咽了一下。他低头看了一眼那些蹦蹦跳跳的狗。最小的一只看着汉尼拔，兴奋得浑身颤抖。最可以肯定的是，一根人类掌骨被夹在它的下颚之间。当大多数狗嗅着汉尼拔的鼻子，温斯顿留在威尔身边，舔着他的鼻子，用聪明的眼睛看着汉尼拔。月光下独一无二的黑色鲜血染红了所有狗群的口鼻和爪子。  
汉尼拔有很多话想说，脑子里一直闪过很多问题。他甚至用同样的语气问道: “你知道多久了? ”  
威尔舔了舔嘴唇，掩住了笑容，低下头，穿过田野走开了。汉尼拔紧随其后。“关于脑炎还是关于你? ”  
汉尼拔低头看着他们的脚，看着散落在地上的枯叶。他们继续往前走，威尔的脚步几乎没有发出一点声音。“全部。”  
威尔轻轻地笑了出来，“我从头痛开始就知道是脑炎。”  
虽然他想质问威尔不可能康复，但他还是忍不住问道: “我呢? ”  
“你? ”汉尼拔只能看到威尔的侧面，但他看得出他在咧嘴笑。“我第一眼看到你，就知道你是个杀人犯。但你给我送早餐后，我才知道你就是切萨皮克开膛手。”  
当汉尼拔的双手握成拳头时，他的皮手套发出吱吱嘎嘎的响声。”“你为什么什么都不说？告发我或者通知杰克。”  
“我不知道，汉尼拔。”威尔念出汉尼拔的名字，一边欣赏着从他口中流出的音节。“你为什么不告诉我我得了脑炎？你为什么一方面培养我对阿比盖尔 · 霍布斯的兴趣，另一方面确保她对你的忠诚？为什么米里亚姆 · 拉斯还活着，却秘密地离开了，一直被放在架子上，直到最佳时机把她带出来? ”  
威尔转过身来面对他，汉尼拔几乎气喘吁吁地往后退了一步，要不是他对自己的身体有如此优越的控制力，他早就倒下了。然而他平时那颗稳定的心砰砰地跳着，这是他很久没有感受到的节奏。也许永远不会。  
一抹银蓝色的月光透过云层，以一道优雅的斜线照亮了威尔的脸，他的皮肤像星光照亮的瓷器。他的眼睛，即使在最平凡的情况下，也锐利，似乎从内部发出光芒，穿透汉尼拔的内心和思想，撕裂他的饰面和外墙，抓住他的灵魂。他的本质就是要去观察，在闲暇时去细读。汉尼拔从未感到如此原始，如此脆弱，如此暴露。或者如此强大，如此知名。  
“我怀疑，”威尔用低沉、咕噜咕噜的声音告诉他，“你这么做的原因和我计划让我的脑炎顺其自然的原因一样。同样的原因，我没有告发阿比盖尔是那些谋杀案的帮凶，那是为了引诱她的父亲。我让你见我家人的原因和我们在这里谈话的原因是一样的，只有你和我，而不是在审讯室里和杰克 · 克劳福德一起，以及所有他需要指控你为切萨皮克开膛手的证据。”  
“因为，汉尼拔... ... ”威尔向前走了一步，靠近汉尼拔的耳朵，轻声说道: “这是我的计划。”  
威尔离开，他的眼睛以一种绝望的、满是热情的、满是疯狂欲望的、充满了野蛮、敬畏和执着的目光与汉尼拔相遇。  
自从汉尼拔的眼睛看到威尔的那一刻起，他就感到了无限的渴望。汉尼拔现在知道，他所感受到的依恋远不止是一种可以控制的兴趣或吸引。他愿意杀死任何人，只要能从威尔身上看到一丝希望。如果这意味着威尔会一直这样看着他的话，他会毁掉整个文明，把战败者的骨头扔到这个完美的生物的脚下。  
汉尼拔靠近了，但被威尔的手环住了。汉尼拔全神贯注地看着威尔把捕获的手放到嘴边。有那么一会儿，汉尼拔还以为威尔会亲吻他的手掌或者脉搏点，但是他的耳朵里却传来了敲打牙齿的金属碰撞声。  
汉尼拔曾经把手术刀藏在牙缝里，威尔一下子就把它拔了出来。威尔从不间断地与人眼神交流，他用人们用来处理玫瑰的所有精致手法，把刀片从嘴里取出来。慢慢地，威尔将手术刀放进汉尼拔的前口袋。他用力拍了一下。  
“留到第三次约会再说吧，”威尔用沙哑的低语命令道，他的嘴唇俏皮地扭动着。  
汉尼拔咽下喉咙里的一块东西。“我觉得自己好像被迷住了。我从来没有像现在这样被其他人迷住过。亲爱的威尔，没有人能与你相比。”  
甚至在他说话的时候，他的话语的真实性已经撕裂了他的内心。  
“很好。因为我要向你坦白。”威尔明亮的眼睛闪烁着狂喜的、邪恶的喜悦。“我觉得你很有趣，莱克特医生。”  
汉尼拔抵挡不住诱惑，伸手抚摸威尔的脸颊，他颤抖的手指抚摸着那些不可思议的面容。他配得上最精美的雕像、大师的油画、巴黎和佛罗伦萨以及其他所有由艺术和美塑造的城市。  
“Caro mio.(意大利语：亲爱的)”他对着他们之间的空气低声说。  
威尔的笑容很尖锐，就像汉尼拔刚刚了解的兽类露出的獠牙，但却充满了真挚的感情和惊奇。  
威尔关闭了他们之间的空间，他的嘴唇摩擦着汉尼拔的嘴唇：“Mon cher.(法语：亲爱的）”  
汉尼拔逼近，他的感官充满了视觉、嗅觉、触觉，现在还有威尔的味道。  
多么幸福啊。

**Author's Note:**

> 威尔，满身鲜血并朝汉尼拔大声嚷嚷：我告诉过你我们家族的信条吗？（拉丁语）  
> 汉尼拔：没有，亲爱的。  
> 威尔：我们很高兴享用那些想征服我们的人。  
> 汉尼拔：……  
> 汉尼拔，泪流满面：我这辈子从没这么开心过。
> 
> 译者的话：  
> 因为译者翻译能力还未足够成熟，文中无法翻译出来的地方做了适当修改，还有一些地方翻译出来怪怪的不过译者不知道怎么改，就保留了直译。  
> 欢迎大家去看原文，品味谋杀夫夫的爱情！


End file.
